


July 25th - Roommates

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DEArtfest, F/F, Roomates, Secrets, awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	July 25th - Roommates

“Say, when’s our new roommate arriving Nines?” asked Ada from one of the two small bathrooms in their apartment.  
“Today! Did you seriously forget?”  
“Shit…” Ada mumbled under her breath. This new roommate was sharing her room and it was a fucking mess. She rushed out of the bathroom and began shuffling things around, trying to clean out the space set aside for the newbie as well as trying to make her side of the room somewhat presentable. Nines wandered into the room with a mug in his hand and leant on the doorframe smugly.  
“I’ll take that as a yes then…” Nines smirked  
“Oh will you shut up and actually help me? I know you’ve met her but I haven’t and I want to make a good first impression.”  
“Should’ve thought of that yesterday when you had a whole day to clean up this mess.” Nines remarked before placing the mug down and picking up the trash can.

It took about an hour with the both of them to get the room into some kind of functional condition for Ada’s mystery roommate. Nines had refused to tell her much other than she was also an android and she was friends with Markus and the Jericho group. Ada thought she knew all of that group but clearly she hadn’t met someone. And that was when someone rang the doorbell.

The two of them moved out into the main living area with one of them clearly more anxious than the other. Nines approached the door and gently pulled it open. A warm smile flushed across his face.  
“North! Hi!” He said jovially as he pulled her in for a hug.  
“North?” Ada said in shock. SHe knew North very well but didn’t realise that she was _moving in with them_  
“Ada! Hey! How are you?”  
“I’m… I’m good… Nines never told me _who_ was moving in so this is a bit of a surprise…”  
“You two know each other?” Nines asked with wide eyes.  
“Yeah actually” replied North, “We met at the coffee shop I work at and pretty much every day she gets a black coffee infused with thirium.” Ada chuckled nervously. The only reason she went to that coffee shop was to see North… and now they were living together… and North would see all the bad sides of her… and wouldn’t like her anymore. These thoughts rushed through Ada’s mind, forcing her to sit down before she went into overdrive.  
“That’s awesome!” Nines beamed as he moved toward the kitchen area, “Speaking of coffee, do you want anything?”  
“No I’m alright thank you.” North said graciously as she placed her bag down on the small dining table in the corner of the room.  
“What about you Ada…? Ada? Ada…!?” Ada snapped out of her stupor and looked towards Nines. She looked like a deer in headlights.  
“Hm…? Oh… no.. no, I’m fine…”  
Nines moved over to Ada, pulled her off of the couch and into his room. He took her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.  
“What is going on with you?”  
“Nothing…”  
“Ada I know when something’s wrong… what’s up.”  
“I said nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Ada I know I don’t normally refer to my programming but I am one of the most intelligent androids ever made and I…”  
“I’m in love with North.”


End file.
